Lab Rat Jr
by FabinaLover2001
Summary: When the Lab Rats turn up at Anubis things don't go so well. The secret socieity want the cup and the elixir and will do anything to sget them
1. Not an orphan after all

This is set after season 3 but the touchstone of Ra never happened.

Nina's POV

I walked into Anubis and smiled as I was attacked with hugs off everyone, except Victor. "Uh...hey guys" I laughed. Everyone let go but Fabian, he was glued to my waist. I tried pushing him off but it didn't work. Then I used my bionic super strength and just about pushed him off. Oh did I mention I'm bionic, a lab rat, I have super strength and can make electronic force fields like my brother Adam, super speed and imitation, like my sister Bree, smarts, molecular kineses, levitation and comando app like my other brother Chase, an awesome prank puller like my other brother Leo, I'm a year younger than him, I can control the elements, water, fire, earth and air and I can read minds. Lets just say Adam's 18, Bree is 17, Leo and Chase are 16 and I'm 15 and Davenport {A/N: lets just say Tasha and Davenport got together when Leo was 1} and Tasha are my real parents. He looked upset when I did that so I gave him a proper hug.

"He's been like a lost puppy without you, Nina" Patricia joked.

"I can see" I replied. "Fabian, can I take my luggage upstairs?"

"Huh?" Everyone but Eddie and this other girl asked.

"My suitcases"

"Oh!"

"I'll help!" Fabian offered and tried picking up one of my suitcases but failed. I laughed and picked it up without ease.

"Weakling" a voice muttered.

"What was that?" Patricia asked.

"It's aliens!" Alfie exclaimed.

"The house is haunted!" A redhead shrieked.

"Alfie aliens don't exsist, whoever you are this house is always haunted and that was Eddy" I told them. Everyones eyes immediately darted to Eddie.

"Wasn't me" he frowned.

"Not Eddie, Eddy! My home system" I said pulling out my iPad showing Eddy on the screen.

"If I knew this house was lovestruck with a stupidity leak I would've stayed home!" he shouted.

"Then you'd be stuck with Leo and a stupidity leak"

"I know but he and Adam are awesome...and now they owe me ten bucks!"

"What are you gonna do with ten bucks?"

"I'm saving up for a robot girlfriend and we'll have 'Robot love'" he laughed.

"Or you could ask Big D to make you one and that is not funny dude!"

"Urgh, we have another Eddie Kreuger!" Patricia muttered.

"Oi redhead! It's Freddie Kreuger and my name's Eddy not Eddie!"

"Go to sleep before my iPad gets battered!" I told him.

"Thought you'd never ask" he said turning off.

"What just happened?" A dark skinned girl asked.

"You met Eddy, by the way I'm Nina"

"Oh so you're the girl Fabian was trying to find last term! I'm KT, that's Willow-" she began.

"And I'm beautiful" a girl behind me said.

"Shut up Alexis" KT sighed. {Alexis is going to look like Stefanie Scott}

"Fabian will you help me with my stuff?" She asked.

"S-s-sure" he stuttered. Probably has a crush on her. A tear fell down my face.

"What's wrong Nina?" Alfie frowned.

"My eyes are just leaking that's all- I-I m-m-mean j-j-just c-c-crying c-c-cause m-m-my g-g-gran d-d-died" I made out, grabbed my stuff and ran upstairs. I used my speed and unpacked everything. I got out my iPad and Eddy was on the screen. "Tell Davenport we have a code M"

"Okie Dokie...DAVENPORT, WE HAVE A CODE M!"

"Couldn't be any louder could you?"

"I could"

I just rolled my eyes and turned the iPad off. Mara came in wide eyed. "Davenport as Donald Davenport THE greatest inventor of this generation?!"

"Hahaha you used his full tile" Eddy laughed.

"Eddy!" I yelled.

"Sorry bio butt!"

"Now that's just crossing the line"

"Now I'm scared" he said turning off.

"Thank God!"

"You didn't answer my question Nina!" Mara shouted.

"Yes Mara, he is Donald Davenport"

The rest of Anubis came in wide eyes except Jerome and Alfie who were laughing. "Bio butt!" They sniggered.

"Urgh!" I spat, shoving my head in my pillow. Someone sat down next to me and rubbed my back. I looked up and saw Fabian. I smiled a bit and hugged his waist.

"So Nina tell me how you ended up living with Donald Davenport"

"Um I...uh...um...I...I-I c-can't F-F-Fabian n-n-not r-r-right n-now"

"It's ok, Nins" he said, comforting me.

"Thanks" I smiled. I got up kissed his cheek and left with my phone. I made sure no one was looking and ran out bionic speed out the door. I looked at my phone, 3 Missed calls and 5 messages. Calls: dad, mom, Leo. Messages: Fabian, I luv u Nins, can we give us a go again?

I replied, of course Fabes and I luv u 2:)

Other messages: dad, Darcy call me, Mom, Darce what happened? Your father is worried sick! Leo, wassup Big dawg? Mom and big d want u to call them! Amber, is Fabina back on,

I wrote back, YES!

I typed in my dad's number and pressed call.

(Nina-normal Donald-CAPITALS)

HELLO?

Daddy

DARCY? (her real name is Darcy Marie Davenport because Adam is subject A, Bree is subject B and Chase is subject C, so Nina (Darcy) would be subject D) WHAT HAPPENED?

Malfunctioning, I think I might go into Commando soon

I'M GONNA SEND OVER BREE, ADAM AND CHASE

Ok

BYE SWEETHEART

Bye daddy, love you

LOVE YOU TOO...

I hung up and heard some branches rustling.

"Someone's been lying about being an orphan" a voice smirked. I turned around and saw...


	2. Missing

Nina's POV

I turned around and saw Jason Winkler. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Making sure YOU get us the cup of ankh and the mask of Anubis!" he said and grabbed me. I struggled in his grasp, I couldn't activate my bionics!

Mara's POV

We were going to pick up Nina's 'siblings' at the airport. "Where is Flight 736 landing?" Trudy asked.

"Gate 1"

We went to Gate 1 and waited until the plane landed. Jerome and Alfie, being the children they were, watched through the glass. A very big jet flew in and landed. I looked round and saw no one else was here. A few minutes later a tall, muscular boy walked out arguing with a shorter, geeky looking boy who were being shouted at by a girl.

"...you took my E-Pod! Give it back!" An E-Pod?

"You left it at home Chase!" the girl yelled. They stopped when they saw us.

"Hey, where's Darcy?" the taller boy asked. The girl nuged him and he said,"I mean Nina...saved it!"

"Get a life Adam!"

"I have a life, BREANNA!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"GUYS!" Chase, I think, yelled.

"WHAT?!" They replied. He pointed to us. "Oh"

We went home and Nina still wasn't back. "Uh Truds, where's Nina?" Amber asked.

"I don't know"

Chase's POV

That's odd, Darcy knew we were coming home and no one's seen her. A scary looking guy came down, looking angry and mumbling things. I used my super hearing {A/U: Nina has any other abilities Adam, Bree and Chase have} and he was saying things like 'blasted Chosen One'. "Oh, Victor, have you seen Nina" Trudy questioned.

"She is probably at the airport now"

"But her siblings are right here"

"I believe she's going back to the States"

"No! She wouldn't leave without telling us or Mr Davenport! And even if she did tell him, he would've told us!" Bree yelled.

"She's gone home, Yappy!"

"He's just like Perry!" Adam groaned. I rolled my eyes and nudged him and

Bree.

"Trudy, is it, um where are we staying?"

"Bree, you're in Nina and Amber's room and Chase, you and Adam are in the spare room"

We went to our respective rooms and when Bree had taken her luggage to her room, she came down. Adam sat down on his bed wide eyed. "What's this?!"

"A bed Adam" Bree told him.

"Oh"

"We need to tell Mr Davenport!" I told them. I called Mr Davenport and told him about Darcy.

"She hasn't told me or Tasha"

"I think this Victor guy has something to do with it"

"Ok, new mission, I want you to find out as much as you can about this Victor and save Nina"

"Ok" we all replied and I hung up. I heard a crash and Bree opened the door. A blonde, a redhead, an american, two african americans and a brunette fell in.

"Who's Darcy and why do you have a mission?" the brunette boy asked...


End file.
